The present invention concerns a device for cleaning footwear in connection with use of construction site vehicles.
Modern construction site vehicles, tractors and trucks are arranged for high comfort, having good seats, good suspension, air conditioning etc. to make the workplace as comfortable and aesthetically attractive as possible. A comfortable work environment is also an aspect of safety, since it makes it easier to maintain concentration on the tasks to be performed.
Such vehicles, hereinafter generally referred to as construction site vehicles, are typically used in environments which are dirty, dusty, muddy and sometimes moist. Frequently therefore soil, dirt and mud will follow the user's footwear into the driver's cabin constituting their workplace. There is therefore a number of examples of workplaces which could be clean and attractive, which commonly are so dirty and dusty that they can be harmful for the user and possibly constitute a risk for the driver/user to lose concentration. There is a variety of equipment designed for cleaning footwear but none that is well suited for quickly ant automatically cleaning the user's footwear each time the user enters the vehicle.
Japanese patent publication No. 2000 023897 describes equipment for cleaning of boots by means of water and a rotating brush.
From WO 05 089622 similar equipment is known that is very comprehensive and voluminous.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,668,842 describes more compact equipment for disinfecting footwear by means of water and disinfectant.